


falling apart

by foreverobessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anakin is Padmé basically, Angst, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Mpreg, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Role Reversal, Senator Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Some of these characters are there for a few seconds, obiwan is the one who turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: The Republic is falling and Anakin doesn’t know it yet. He just wants this war to be over to have this baby and maybe kiss Obi-Wan in front of the whole Republic.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk what this is but I thought it would be fun. Hope y’all enjoy! (Also what is with me all I’ve been writing is obikin a/b/o)

Other Senators were gathered in his apartment, talking about the Chancellor and all his power. “We cannot let this turn into another war.” Anakin said, C3PO walked away after the other Senators denied refreshments. 

“Absolutely,” Bail agreed, “That is the last thing we want.”

“We are hoping to form an alliance in the Senate,” Mon Mothma said, “To stop the Chancellor from further subverting the Constitution. That’s all.”

Anakin considered it for a few moments, “I know a Jedi I feel we should consult.”

“That would be dangerous.” Bana Breemu said from across from him. Riyo Chuchi nodded 

“We don’t know how the Jedi fit into all of this,” Mothma said.

“I only wish to discuss this with two.” Anakin said. He would consult Padmé and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s trust might have been shaken in the Jedi and the Republic but he would see it was for the best. He tried not to think how it started with Satine’s death. Why the hell was he jealous of a dead woman? He was irrationally jealous despite the fact that Obi-Wan had reassured him that he loved him. “I trust them with my life.” Padmé had saved his life on more than one occasion, as much as Obi-Wan.

“Going against the Chancellor without the support of the Jedi is risky.” Giddean Danu said across from him. Bail nodded in agreement. 

“The Jedi are not happy with this either!” Anakin said, his hand clenching slightly. 

“Patience, Senator Skywalker.” Chi Eekway Papanoida said from where she sat next to him. 

“We have so many Senators on our side. Surely that will persuade the Chancellor.” Fang Zar said. 

“Will you present the petition for the 2,000 to the Chancellor?” Senator Breemu asked, “Things may change.”

Anakin didn’t feel too good about this, he rested his elbows on his knees. It was hard to do with his large bump. “Things still may not change though. We have to be prepared if the Chancellor doesn’t listen to us.”

“What are you suggesting?” Riyo Chuchi asked.

“On my planet Hutts ruled for thousands of years, and slavery was rampant. The only way to get them to listen to us was to take action in our own hands.” Anakin said, “If that happens.. I can start to find safe houses, based on other planets. Planets that might be sympathetic to our cause. Some planets that don’t have any government or not a lot of people live on them, but inhabitable. Outer Rim planets and Wild Space.”

His apartment was silent for a few moments. They had never had to fight for the planets’ rights, not in their lifetime anyway. “What are you suggesting? Another war?” Senator Breemu said.

“Do you really think I want another war?” He spat angrily, “I’m just saying on Tatooine when I first started the Rebellion I was hunted. If were hunted were going to need safe places, our planets won’t be safe because that is where they expect us to go.” 

“Skywalker is right.” Riyo said, “We have to be prepared for worst case scenarios.”

Silence engulfed his apartment once again. “I really hope this doesn’t lead to another war.” Anakin said quietly. 

—

Anakin nervously drummed his hands on his desk. He could see the smoke coming from the Jedi Temple all the way from his apartment. He worried if Obi-Wan got out safely. If he was okay.  _ I’m a Senator. It’s fine, it’s going to be fine.  _ One of his hands immediately went to his round stomach, supporting his belly. He stood up and walked towards the living area, he felt like a pufferfish. He tried not to think about the temple and the possibility that Obi-Wan could be dead. The father of his child, his Alpha could be dead.

The sound of a ship broke him out of his thoughts. He walked over the landing platform to see Obi-Wan’s ship. Obi-Wan grinned over at him and wrapped his arms around Anakin. There was something dark in his eyes that he couldn’t place but Obi-Wan’s lips against his own made him forget. “Are you alright?” Anakin asked, “I saw there was smoke coming from the Temple and then I heard there was an attack..”

“Look, I’m fine.” Obi-Wan said with a smile, he put his hand against Anakin’s cheek and brushed his cheekbone. “Everything’s fine.”

“Is Padmé alright?” Padmé was Obi-Wan’s Padawan, his best friend. He knew Obi-Wan had been slightly unnerved by the fact that the Council suddenly didn’t have faith in his abilities. They sent Padmé to kill Grievous instead of him, despite the fact that he had killed Dooku. He hadn’t understood it either. He didn’t get it, Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master, on the Council. There was a certain.. darkness that came over Obi-Wan towards the end of the war. He wasn’t on the battlefield and didn’t know what it was like but he knew it wasn’t pretty. He had held Obi-Wan as he cried about all the men he had lost. 

“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened slightly, the hand on his hip tightened slightly. “But I came here to check up on you and the baby, make sure you’re alright.”

“Me?” Anakin scoffed, “Obi-Wan, your nightmares won’t come true.” He had nightmares about his own mother but they didn’t come true. After that Obi-Wan had taught him to shield his mind. Obi-Wan started to have dreams about him dying in childbirth. 

“We don’t know that.” Obi-Wan said, “We don’t know.”

It was quiet for a few moments before Anakin asked, “What’s going on? Why was the Temple attacked?”

“The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic.” Anakin’s heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. 

“T-That.. can’t be true.” Anakin shook his head, dipping it slightly. “The Jedi would never..” The Jedi were for the Republic, they protected the Republic. They jumped into a war for the Republic when they were peacekeepers.

“Anakin..” Obi-Wan reached up and fucked a curl behind Anakin’s ear that had fallen out of its half up half down hairstyle. “I saw Master Windu and three other Jedi try to assassinate the Chancellor.”

Anakin’s brain felt like this was too much to process at once. “Obi-Wan..” Anakin breathed out almost like a whisper, “What are you going to do?”

Obi-Wan’s hands dropped from him and he paced away from him, his back turned towards Anakin before he lifted his head to look back at Anakin. “I’m not going to betray the Republic. My loyalties are with the Chancellor and the Senate, and above all..” He walked back over towards Anakin, his hand on Anakin’s stomach, “You and our baby.”

“What about Padmé?” Anakin and Padmé were friends, he thought she could’ve been a great Senator, she had a sharp tongue and a talent with politics. He also loved her apprentice, Ahsoka. He had defended her during her trial, that’s when he first saw Obi-Wan’s confidence in the Council waver. 

“I don’t know..” Obi-Wan’s head dipped nervously, “Many of the Jedi have been killed. We can only hope that she’s remained loyal to the Chancellor.”

“Obi-Wan, I’m afraid. For us, and our baby.” Anakin said softly. 

“Everything’s going to be okay.” Obi-Wan said with a soft smile, his hand going to cup his cheek. “The Chancellor has given me a mission, Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system. I’m going to end this war.” The war that seemed to drag on for forever. The sentence gave him hope. He worried that his baby would be born during the war, he didn’t want his children’s childhood to be on a battlefield or in the Senate building. “Wait for me until I return, okay? Things are going to be different. The war will be over.” Obi-Wan gave him one last kiss, it seemed desperate, but he was equally as desperate. Obi-Wan jumped into his ship and he took off. 

R2 beeped worriedly from where he was by him. “I sure hope Master Obi-Wan doesn’t die, R2!” C3PO said. R2 whirred angrily at him, running into his leg. “Oh!” Anakin sighed and walked away to his bedroom. For some reason this felt like the end. He didn’t know of what yet. The Force felt odd. He buried his face in his head and tried not to cry. He hated pregnancy hormones. 

—

Anakin’s chin rested in his hand as he watched as the Chancellor talked about the Jedi’s plot. “What’s happening?” Bail asked as he sat next to him. Bail was one of his closest friends, they clashed a bit due to Anakin’s impulsiveness for say the least. He did win his seat in the Senate by overthrowing the Hutts on Tatooine. Anakin’s Senatorial clothing always had a lot of layers so his pregnancy was relatively easy to cover in the beginning except for the balloon his stomach had become. It didn’t help that he was a male, his hips were narrower and his stomach protruded more than a female Omega or Beta’s would, 

“The Chancellor has been rambling on about the plot by the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate. He’s been presenting evidence all afternoon.” Anakin said but for some reason it didn’t feel right. Despite the fact that Obi-Wan and the Chancellor said it was true. The Chancellor was a close friend of his and Obi-Wan’s, it was true, but.. no one should be in power this long. His term had long since passed, and more and more emergency powers were granted to him. 

“And the Senate will go along with it like they always do.” Bail grumbled from beside him.

“The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!” The Chancellor boasted loudly. Dread curled in his gut. He wasn’t as close to the other Jedi like he was to Obi-Wan and Padmé and Ahsoka but he still liked them. He liked Plo Koon and Master Yoda and the other Jedi he had seen passing in the Senatorial halls.

“The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed.” The Chancellor admitted. Anakin wrinkled his nose from where he saw him from under his hood. He kind of looked like a sleep paralysis demon. “But I assure you my resolve has never been stronger.”

“The war is over. The Separatists have been defeated,” Hope made Anakin’s chest all warm. This could all be over. Something about the Jedi’s Rebellion was nagging him in the back of his head, “and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on a threshold of a new beginning.” Dread in the Force surrounded Anakin and he was confused on why. The war could be over, new leadership could take over now. Maybe Bail could be Chancellor, he thought he would make a good one. 

“Well, hopefully the Republic will return to a democracy.” Anakin said, twisting his head to look at Bail, “We can revoke his emergency powers and finally new leadership can take over.” He didn’t like the look on Bail’s face, he didn’t look very hopeful, and truth be told neither did Anakin. 

“In order to ensure our security and continuing stability,” This government didn’t feel very stable to Anakin. “The Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire for a safe and secure society. So nothing like this will ever happen again! Which I assure you will last for a thousand years.” Applause broke out next to them, but Bail and Anakin sat not moving. It wasn’t noticed. 

“An empire that will continue to be ruled by an august body, and a sovereign leader chosen for life. An empire ruled by the majority, and a new Constitution..” 

“So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause,” Anakin said bitterly. This was the reason he overthrew the Hutts. The fight he had from earlier when he had the meeting with the other Senators was all gone, he just felt so tired. “All we’ve fought for.. gone.”

“We cannot let this happen.” Bail said, he went to stand up but he grabbed his wrist.

The Anakin Skywalker that had killed Jabba’s the Hutt, the one that had killed Gardulla would stand along with him, but this Anakin Skywalker knew how to play his cards now. He wasn’t as bloodthirsty anymore, looking to kill slavers that even dared to breath on the same planet as he was on. “Not now! There is a time and a place. We need to be careful, we’re going to be watched.” Hopefully Obi-Wan and Padmé would put it right. The  _ Team  _ would put it right. Maybe even Ahsoka would come back and help them. It was an irrational thought, but he guessed pregnancy made him emotional.

—

Anakin came down the stairs when he heard the noise of an engine, he hoped it would be Obi-Wan but he was just as relieved to see it was Padmé. “Padmé! Thank goodness you’re alive! I was worried!” He rushed over towards her the quickest he could with his center of gravity off. He gave her a quick hug before pulling away. 

“The Republic has fallen, Anakin.” She said with a bitter expression, “The Jedi Order is no longer.”

“I know I heard.” Anakin said, he ushered her over to sit on the couch with him. “Don’t worry, some other Senators and I have a plan.”

“Anakin, I believe this has been a plot that has been planned for years.” Padmé admitted, she sat on the couch next to him.

“The Senate is still intact.” Anakin said, but it was just for show now. He and Padmé both knew it.

“The Sith now rule as they did before the Republic.” Padmé said.

“The Sith?” Anakin echoed. He knew what they were.

“I’m here looking for Obi-Wan. Have you seen him?” Padmé asked.

“Yesterday.” Anakin said.

Padmé shifted close to him, an earnest look on her face. “Anakin.. I need your help. Obi-Wan is in grave danger.”

Anakin didn’t like the sound of it. He couldn’t lose Obi-Wan either. “From the Sith?”

Padmé shook her head, “From himself… Anakin, Obi-Wan has turned to the dark side.”

Anakin stood up abruptly, “You’re wrong! How could you even say that? He’s your Master! Your best friend.”

Padmé stood up too, “I know that..'' She turned her back on him, “I saw a hologram of him killing Jedi. Some that had just been initiated as Padawans!”

“Not Obi-Wan! He wouldn’t, he couldn’t.” Anakin protested, resisting the urge to feel his stomach. He didn’t want to believe it but it rang true in the Force. He didn’t want to think about the fact that his father of his children had killed freshly minted Padawans.

“He was lied to, Anakin. We all were. The Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we’ve been looking for all along. After the death of Count Dooku, Obi-Wan became his new apprentice.” He didn’t like the sound of this at all. He didn’t like this. The Sith had killed Qui-Gon, killed Satine, why would he do this? 

_ (Obi-Wan had dreams about Satine before she died, but how could he know that Maul would crawl out of his hole? Now the same thing was happening to Anakin, the dreams all over again. He would listen to them this time.) _

“I don’t believe you.” Anakin said, even though the Force told him, yes it’s true. “I can’t.” He turned back to Padmé.

Padmé looked at him, straight in the eyes. “Anakin, I must find him.”

“You’re going to kill him, aren’t you?” It was the Jedi way to kill the Sith.

It was Padmé’s silence that confirmed his statement, “He has become a very great threat. He’s dangerous, Anakin.”

Anakin sunk to the couch, “I can't. I don’t know where he is.” The lie slipped off his lips easily.

Padmé started to walk towards the landing platform and she looked back to him, back at his stomach that was obvious. He didn’t wear as many layers at home he felt drowned. 

“Obi-Wan’s the father, isn’t he?” Anakin looked away. “I’m so sorry.” She walked away to her ship, leaving Anakin alone. 

—

Anakin walked towards his ship with R2 and C3PO trailing after him.

“I really wish you would let me come with you.” Kitster admitted as he followed him to the docking ramp. Kitster was the head of his guard, they fought against the Hutts together. They had been best friends since childhood, they didn’t like to be apart for long. 

“There is no danger, Kitster. The war is over and it’s just Obi-Wan. You know Obi-Wan would never do anything to hurt me, Kitster.”

“I know, Anakin but.. I have to disagree. I want to go with you.” Kitster said. “You know I have to protect my new niece or nephew.”

He put a hand on Kitster’s shoulder with a smile, “I’ll be fine! Plus this is something I need to do myself. I’ll have R2 and 3PO to protect me.” Kitster walked away and Anakin walked up the docking ramp and started the take off cycle. He buried his face in his hand and felt hot tears run down his cheeks. He wanted to tell himself that everything would be fine but he had the feeling it wouldn’t be. 

—

When the ship touched down he saw Obi-Wan on the Mustafar landing platform. He embraced him as soon as he saw him, kissing him passionately against his lips. “I was worried about you,” Anakin said as he pulled away, “Padmé told me some terrible things.”

“What things?” Obi-Wan said with a slightly snappish tone. 

“She said that you turned to the dark side.” Anakin said, reaching up to put his hands against Obi-Wan’s nape. “And that you killed Padawans.”

“Padmé is trying to turn you against me. I love you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, kissing Anakin’s jaw.

“I love you too.” Anakin said softly. 

“Padmé is trying to turn you against me.” Obi-Wan said a dark look in his eyes. He didn’t like it, he had seen it in the Chancellor’s eyes. 

“She cares about us. She knows about us.” Anakin admitted softly, “But she didn’t care! She wants to help you.”

“How is she going to protect you?” Obi-Wan snapped, “She can’t help you. I can.”

“Obi-Wan.. is this about your dream? It won’t come true. Sometimes.. dreams can just be dreams. I dreamed about my mother’s death and she’s fine.”

She had a few more scars on her body and she was definitely traumatized.

“I won’t lose you the same way I lost Satine and Qui-Gon! I dreamed of their deaths too, Anakin. I’m not going to lose you.” One of his hands dropped to Anakin’s hip, and he had a tight hold. “

“Come away with me!” Anakin was used to war and so was Obi-Wan but they could run. Go to any planet they dreamed of and raised their child. Anakin would do anything for their child. “Help me raise our child, leave everything else behind while we still can!

“Anakin, don’t you get it? We don’t have to run anymore, we don’t have to be apart and be in this pointless war. I have brought peace to the Republic. I’ve grown more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him,  _ we  _ can overthrow him! Together we can rule the galaxy and our child can take over some day.” His other hand went to Anakin’s stomach, pressing against him lightly. There was a round of kicks against Obi-Wan’s hand and he smiled brightly.

Obi-Wan’s smile always made his heart thud loudly in his chest, but right now it couldn’t overcome the horror in his stomach. Anakin backed up slightly, Obi-Wan’s hand fell away from his stomach. “Obi-Wan.. you’d rule an Emperor? What about the Republic? Democracy? I don’t believe what I’m hearing.. Padmé was right. You’ve changed.” 

Obi-Wan looked at him angrily, “I don’t want to hear about Padmé anymore!”

“She’s your Padawan! You raised her!” Anakin never was one to step down from a verbal argument. He was in the Senate after all. 

“Anakin, the Jedi turned against me! Padmé did as well! Don’t you turn against me.”

“Obi-Wan..” Anakin trailed off, “You’re breaking my heart. You’re going down a path that I can’t follow! I love you, Anakin, but.. I can’t do this.”

“Because of Padmé?” Obi-Wan asked.

“No!” Anakin bellowed, “Because of what you’ve done and plan to do.” A small part of Anakin wanted to follow Obi-Wan, but he couldn’t. “Just.. stop. Come back! I love you.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes drifted up to the landing ramp and he whirled around to see Padmé. “No! What.. what are you..” Padmé must’ve snuck on his ship he turned back to Obi-Wan, “I didn’t!-“

“You’re with her! How could you? You brought her here to kill me!” Suddenly the Force circled around Anakin’s throat and tightened. It wasn’t too long until black spots swarmed his vision and then darkness took over him. 

—

When Anakin woke up he was in labor. It was a pain like he’d never felt before, it tore into him like nothing else. The labor was a blur to him except for the pain, and his child _ ren _ ’s faces. Who knew? Definitely not Anakin. He felt woozy for a few minutes and promptly passed out, but before that he named the twins Luke and Leia. Leia had Obi-Wan’s eyes and Luke had his hair, he could tell even from the small tuft of hair he had. When he regained consciousness he met Ahsoka’s eyes. 

“Ahsoka!” He said, “What? Where is Padmé? Why are you here? Not to be offensive! I missed you.”

Ahsoka gave him a smile, “I missed you too. Padmé is fine, missing a hand but fine.”

There was a silence between them before Ahsoka spoke up. “I wanted to thank you for what you did at the trial. You really believed in me and you fought tooth and nail for me so thank you.”

He smiled at Ahsoka, a bright one. He really had missed her and her recklessness. Him and Ahsoka together always gave Obi-Wan and Padmé a headache. 

_ Obi-Wan. _

“Obi-Wan.. is he..” Anakin trailed off.

Ahsoka’s expression changed, and she turned her head away from him, dipping it slightly as if in shame, “I had a sense.. of Obi-Wan turning. I ran to Mustafar with Rex and when I found him he had cut off Padmé’s hand. I snuck up on him and knocked him out, I still don’t know how I did it. I thought my heart was gonna beat out of my chest from how fast it was beating, but I did it. I.. I should’ve killed him.” She said it quietly, so quietly Anakin almost didn’t hear it. 

“Did you see the twins?” Anakin asked.

“Yes, they were very cute.” Ahsoka said a bright smile on her face. The happiness in Ahsoka only lasted momentarily, “So what now?”

Anakin knew what the responsible thing to do was; he should keep his head down to protect his kids, but he didn’t want his children to grow up under an Empire. “Well,” Anakin said letting his head hit the pillow that was behind him, “We never were good at following orders, were we, Snips?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I don’t know what that was but anakin survived!! some vague points:
> 
> -Anakin and the twins are now thought to be dead to everyone else INCLUDING Obi-Wan  
> -Anakin will become the leader of the rebellion with a fake code name  
> \- Also Obi-Wan didn’t kill the Initiates like Anakin did but still killed some young ass kids 
> 
> anyway I hope y’all enjoyed and if you didn’t ig that sucks <3
> 
> (also i wanted it to be similar to anakin’s fall but different at the same time, I don’t feel too good about the obiwan choking anakin part but I still kept it, bc once anakin and obiwan reunite eventually anakin would be like YOU CHOKED ME BUT NOT IN A KINKY WAY)


End file.
